Trick or Treating Treats
by I-luv-Kish-and-dark
Summary: I know it's no where near halloween, but I had started it a while ago, and decided to post it. Pairings: KishIchigo PuddingTart


**A.N: I wasn't sure if I should put this up. I really don't like it and should be working on my other stories. Tell me your true opinion on it, even if it's, "Your story is horrible."**

T.G: This may be a oneshot! I haven't decided yet.

Kish: Do I get to be in it?

T.G: Of course! This is an IchigoxKish fanfic! Oh- and Pudding and Tart! Definitely Pudding and Tart!

Kish: Awesome! I might get Ichigo!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Oh, and I know it's not even anywhere near Halloween, but this just came to my mind before I went to bed.

**Takes place a year after they saved Earth and beat the aliens. The aliens visit Earth often, sometimes to bug the mews for old time's sake, others to get ice-cream. Kish still loves Ichigo. And pretend Zakuro learned spells. **

Café Mew Mew:

Tart was looking through the records of the holidays for earth, when he found one that was three days from now. "Halloween…" he read. "I better go ask Pai what that is!" and with that, he teleported to Pai's room. "Pai! I need your help," he insisted, pulling on Pai's arm. "What?" asked Pai. "What's Halloween?" requested Tart. "A dumb earth holiday," said Pai before going back to his work. "Hey! I knew that already!" whined Tart, pulling on Pai's chair, causing it to be scooted back a bit. Pai couldn't reach his keyboard anymore. He sighed.

"Fine. Halloween is when those earthlings put on costumes and get a bag of some sort. Then they go from house to house saying, 'Trick or Treat.' Normally they get candy." At hearing the word candy, Tart's eyes went wide. "Can you go trick or treating with me?" asked Tart, giving big puppy dog eyes. "Nope. I already had to stop working long enough to answer your question. Why don't you ask Kish- or Pudding?" added Pai. "What do you mean by Pudding? I hate her! And- why should I bring Kish?" asked Tart, mind still on candy.

"Someone say my name?" asked Kish, walking into Pai's room. "Fine! I'll ask him! But you aren't getting any candy then!" Tart told Pai, who simply rolled his eyes and got back to work. "Do you want to go trick or treating with me?" asked Tart. "What's that mean?" asked Kish, looking completely confused. "You dress up and get candy by going house to house!" said Tart. Kish stopped to think for a second before getting an idea. "Sure," replied Kish, grinning.

"Now we need costumes!" said Tart, getting excited. "Why? To them, we look like we're wearing costumes anyways," remarked Kish. "But- the Mew Mew's might recognize us!" exclaimed Tart. "What ever. You'd look cute in a costume, thanks to your height, but I'd look- weird," concluded Kish. "No! If you don't have a costume by Halloween I'll- make you wear girl clothe!" said Tart, and with that odd comment, he disappeared.

"TAR-TAR!" said a certain yellow haired girl. "You came to go trick or treating with me! How nice, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, hugging Tart. "Ugh! Get off of me! No! I simply went to Earth to find a costume!" informed Tart. He had teleported to his favorite park in Tokyo, and it happened to be Pudding's, too. "I bet you have no money! I'll help you pick out a costume, na no da!" insisted Pudding. Realizing that he indeed didn't have any money, he just followed Pudding. "I know exactly what you should wear!" exclaimed Pudding, literally bouncing with joy.

Kish was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hmm… Maybe I can have a day with kitten." "So that's why you agreed to go with Tart," said a voice from the doorway. "Pai! It's not nice to Eves drop!" exclaimed Kish. "Yes, but maybe you shouldn't talk to yourself," pointed out Pai. "Grr! Well, you know what? It's my room! I can talk to who ever I want to in my room!" Then Kish realized how dumb that sounded. "Okay, but tell me if you need help. You seem to… need it," replied Pai, walking away.

"Tar-Tar, don't you love it!" exclaimed Pudding. It was the third costume she had had him try on. This one was a fluffy white bunny. "NO! And stop calling me Tar-Tar," said Tart. Pudding handed him another costume. "How many ARE you holding!" asked Tart, eyeing the big pile of costumes in Pudding's arms. "I dunno. Every one that looked cute!" said Pudding. Tart examined the costume she had handed him closer. "This is a girl costume! I'm not wearing a dress!" exclaimed Tart, handing it back to a giggling Pudding. "Fine! Try this one!" After the fifteenth one, Pudding pulled one that looked like a pop tart out of the pile.

"Here, na no da!" said Pudding, handing it to him. After he tried it on, he hated what he saw in the reflection. It was better then the bunny costume, though. It looked like he was a human pop tart (you couldn't see his ears)! He changed back into his normal clothe and Pudding bought it. "You'll look so cute, Tar-Tar. Even more cute then you already do, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding, causing Tart's face to turn a light shade of pink.

"Listen- I have to go," insisted Tart. "What? Play at the park with me first, na no da!" exclaimed Pudding. "Why'd I do that!" asked Tart. "Because we're friends, of course! Now stop being shy, Tar-Tar!" said Pudding, dragging him to the park. "I'm not being shy! And don't call me that!" complained Tart. Pudding gave a sad face and hunched her shoulders. "Tar-Tar hates Pudding, na no daaa…" "Fine! Only for a little while. Then I'm going back to my spaceship, though!" confirmed Tart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish decided he'd pretend to be an elf for Halloween. That would be almost _too_ easy to pull off. Then he'd ask Ichigo to go trick or treating with him. If she said no, he'd just find her on Halloween and come along anyways.

Tart barged into Kish's room. "I- uh- need advice," he muttered, blushing like crazy, which he must be, for this was Kish he was asking this of. Looking a bit surprised, the green haired alien said, "Sure," and patted the spot next to him on his bed, where Tart sat down, cheeks still flushed. "Is this about Pudding?" asked Kish, causing Tart's blush to deepen.

Tart forced himself to talk. "Y-yeah. Do you really love Ichigo?" Kish looked thoughtful for a second, but not much more. "I- yeah, I do. But she hates me. She only loves Masaya…" he muttered sadly, before looking at Tart curiously. "Why do you ask?" "If you love her, how do you just kiss her? Doesn't it embarrass you?" questioned Tart.

Kish stopped to think for a second. "I just kiss her because I can't help it. She's just so darn cute, sweet, feisty, hot, caring, kind… And no, it doesn't embarrass me, because I'm glad that I got to kiss her, even if she does try to slap me afterwards." "Well- then h-how can I not be embarrassed around P-Pudding?" Tart forced out.

"She loves you, too, so it should be fine if you tell her your feelings. No fair… Why can't Ichigo like me back? Oh well. Maybe I can win her heart at Halloween, or at least get a few kisses. So what were you doing all day?" asked Kish. "Eh heh. N-nothing!" lied Tart. "Sure, sure. I never thought I would envy you, Tart, but I really do," admitted Kish, leaning back against a pillow, arms behind his head. Tart looked surprised.

"Envy _me_? But I can't even admit my feelings to myself, and you're going around making it obvious to the world!" "The world? Which one?" asked Kish with amusement. Tart just rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Kish. You helped me a lot," said Tart, sincerely grateful. He normally wasn't this nice to anyone, but decided he shouldn't taunt Kish after just getting his help. Kish watched Tart leave, a small smile playing on his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Halloween. Tart was going to tell Pudding his feelings today- even if it embarrasses him to death. He decided as he put on his odd pop tart suit. It did look quite cute on him, in a little kid way.

Meanwhile, Kish was in his bed, daydreaming about Ichigo. Then he remembered that he still hadn't asked her if she'd go trick or treating with him. He teleported to Café Mew Mew, and, as expected, saw Ichigo there. "Hey Kitten!" he called to her, earning a few weird looks from customers, and a couple of admiring looks from the girl customers.

When Ichigo saw him, her face turned slightly red. When she walked up to him, she tried to slap him, but failed as he just grabbed her hand and teleported them into the spaceship kitchen. "Kish, why'd you do that! Wait- you're not kidnapping me, right? Not on Halloween!" she whined. "Honey, I didn't kidnap you. I just wanted to ask if you'd go trick or treating with me!" informed Kish. "Don't call me honey! We're not married and most likely never will be! And no, I'm not going Trick or Treating with you!" yelled Ichigo.

Kish gave her a depressed look. Fine. I'll talk to you soon. Kitten, I love you very much… Why can't you love me back? Oh well. Guess you have that Masaya boy…" He didn't notice the surprised look on Ichigo's face, and leaned in to kiss her. He was surprised when she didn't push him away or slap him. In fact, she kissed him back! Then she jumped away from him with shock.

"Jeez! I didn't mean to do that! Sorry if I just made you think I like you back, but I didn't _mean_ to kiss you back," said Ichigo, face flushed. Kish looked sad once more, a tiny bit of hope still in his eyes. "Okay, Koneko." With that, he teleported her back to the café, leaving before she had a chance to say anything.

When the mews saw her, they ran up to her, worry written across their faces, with the exception of Zakuro, who had a knowing look in her eyes. They dragged her to the kitchen.

"What happened?" demanded Mint, getting straight to the point. "N-nothing. He just asked if I'd go trick or Treating with him, and kissed me. Not like that's anything new," said Ichigo. "Tar-Tar promised Pudding he'd go get candy with her tonight, na no da!" informed Pudding. "But he's an alien!" exclaimed Ichigo, shock written on her face. "But the aliens aren't evil anymore, na no da!" Pudding pointed out before cart wheeling out of the kitchen. Ichigo thought about what her little monkey friend had said.

Everyone left the kitchen except Zakuro, who walked up to Ichigo. "Did he say he loves you with sincerity?" she asked. "N- well, he said he loves me, but I don't know if he meant it," replied Ichigo. "I'll go Trick or Treating tonight with you guys. I need to see how a certain alien really feels about you," informed Zakuro before leaving the kitchen. "But- Kish won't bother me again today. I already told him he can't Trick or Treat with me," Ichigo mumbled aloud.

Oh well. She had the perfect outfit picked out. It had cat ears, a tail, cute boots that went up to her ankle, a mini skirt, and a skin tight, sleeveless top with leopard dots decorating it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mews all met at their agreed meeting spot- the park. Just as promised, Zakuro showed up, much to Mint's delight. The first house they went to gave them a lot of candy. Within fifteen minutes, it seemed that every kid in town was outside trick or treating, which they probably were.

Tart was walking besides Pudding, who was dressed as a monkey. A very cute one, in Tart's opinion… Noticing how quiet Tart was being, Pudding asked, "Anything wrong Tar-Tar?" He blushed as he realized what he'd have to do. Should he follow Kish's advice and just be honest with her?

"I- I l-love you, Pudding!" he got out at last, getting the attention of the rest of the group, not noticing a pair of slightly jealous eyes as Pudding leaned in and kissed Tart on the lips, causing his blush to deepen a few shades. "Pudding loves you too, Tar-Tar!" she exclaimed. The rest of the time, they were collecting candy joyously. _Glad I listened to Kish. I feel much better- though still slightly embarrassed- now that I've said that,_ thought Tart.

That was when Ichigo felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, not noticing all the jealous looks she was getting from all the girls on the street. "Please Kitten… Just let me spend this one night with you," Kish begged. Ichigo sighed. How could she refuse him when he was literally begging her? That would be just so… mean. "Fine, you're allowed to come with. Just don't act like a perv," said Ichigo.

Kish smiled brightly. "Thanks Kitten. This means a lot to me. If I can't just kiss you- can you at least hold my hand?" he asked. Then she noticed all the jealous looks she was attracting. Having an odd need to show off, she nodded, grabbing his hand. Just like that, the need to show off fainted, and she blushed. Kish's so cute, and kind, and hot, and sweet… NO! What is she thinking? Ichigo shook her head a bit, trying to clear these thoughts out of it with out success.

Kish seemed beyond elated. Wondering if he was pushing his luck, he asked, "Can you hug me?" Ichigo looked surprised. "Why?" she asked. "Because I like it when you do," he replied truthfully. To his surprise, Ichigo actually hugged him, trying to hold back a smile of delight, but failing miserably. He hugged her back, and Ichigo was shocked when she felt warm and peaceful, a bit light headed, and a blush crossed her face. Kish could see all this in her eyes, and the street lights showed her blush.

"Does Kitten love me?" he asked, hope in his eyes. "I-I'm not sure, Kish. I don't know if you really care for me, or just think of me as a toy that can be replaced," replied Ichigo. Kish looked disappointed and hurt. Zakuro walked up and whispered something into Ichigo's ear that Kish couldn't even hear with his sharp hearing. Ichigo nodded hesitantly, quickly glancing at Kish.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo stopped hugging him, and that very same moment, Zakuro grabbed both of Kish's wrists, dragging him behind a nearby tree. "Gra! What are you doing! Ichigo was finally starting to like me back!" he exclaimed, too angry and disappointed to pull free of Zakuro's grasp.

"Do you love Ichigo?" asked Zakuro. Kish was taken aback by the question, but knew that he'd have to answer, or Zakuro would beat him up. In a way, she was stronger than Ichigo. "Yes, I do," he admitted, burying his face in his hands. "Jeez. Why'd I have to fall in love with a human? Especially one that hates me. I guess I'm worthless. Maybe I should just die. That would make her happy. Yeah, that'd be my gift to her- getting out of her life for good…" Kish muttered to himself, holding back tears. Zakuro was shocked, though she didn't show it. She really didn't think Kish actually loved Ichigo, and by the looks of it, he's deeply in love with her.

"C'mon, let's get back to the group. Don't worry; I'm sure you can get Ichigo to like you. Just don't be perverted," advised Zakuro, before helping Kish up. "O-okay," whispered Kish. _Is this what Tart feels like? Boy do I feel bad for him_, thought Kish.

Zakuro chanted a spell, and seconds later, Kish had his usual strength and energy back. "Can you teleport us to the group?" asked Zakuro. Kish nodded, glomping Zakuro before appearing behind the group. "Let me go talk to Ichigo," ordered Zakuro. When she got to Ichigo, she whispered a quick spell that made it so no one could hear her or Ichigo except the two of them. "Kish absolutely loves you. You should give him a chance. He seems to think that if he dies, you'll be happy. Don't tell him this," commanded Zakuro, before lifting the spell and going to the back of the group.

Kish teleported next to Ichigo. "Kitten- please forgive me for being an evil alien trying to steal your planet and kisses," whispered Kish with a look of depression on his face, which surprised Ichigo. She pulled him into a warm embrace, much to his surprise. Doesn't Ichigo hate him?

"Kish, you shouldn't apologize for trying to take over the Earth. You did it for your friends and family, and even died for me. If anyone should be apologizing, that person's me. I was completely wretched to you," said Ichigo, sorrow in her eyes. "Kitten, it makes me sad to see you so gloomy," said Kish, glomping her. Ichigo smiled and hugged him tighter. "Will you be mine?" asked Kish.

Ichigo smirked before putting her arms around his neck, standing slightly on tip toes, and leaning in and kissing him with pure passion, which he gladly returned. When they broke apart, Ichigo said, "Of course I'll be yours, Kish," a slightly dazed look in her eyes. Kish grinned ear to ear before hugging her tighter than ever before. "Thanks so much Kitten. I love you more than you can ever imagine," he whispered into her ear, causing her to blush. And to think that he had Tart to thank for all of this, for if Tart hadn't bugged Pie about Halloween, this would've never happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.G: Okay, was it sucky? If not, yayness! If so, feel free to tell me in a review, and maybe I'll delete this story in that case. If you want me to write more chappies, perhaps an epilogue, tell me, though I don't really think it's appropriate. And sorry for taking a break from my other stories to type this! I had started it a month ago but never finished because I thought everyone would hate it. At midnight, I had decided to continue it and see what reviewers think about it. So please review!


End file.
